Don't Blink
by rosecoloredglaz21
Summary: Amanda and Olivia are celebrating their second wedding anniversary with friends from Seattle when something terrible changes everything.
1. Chapter 1 (08-06 17:50:33)

**I had a dream last night that left me thinking about this scenario, so I decided to put it down. I hope you all enjoy it, it _is_ sad, so take that as a warning. I don't plan to leave it at this (this chapter is short) so expect more to come! **XXXXXXX

Beep. Beep. Beep.

How had everything gone from so perfect to my own personal kind of hell in such a short period of time?

Amanda thought as she sat in the chair next to the hospital bed her wife lay tethered to. She couldn't bring herself to look at her face, so instead focused on the wedding ring on her finger.

Their wedding was absolutely perfect. It could've been a justice of the peace and she wouldn't have felt any different about it, she was just happy to be spending her life with the woman she loved, but Olivia wanted their friends, actually they were family at this point, there at the wedding. Cragen was Olivia's best man, Fin was Amanda's. They didn't have many female friends, not ones close enough to be maid of honors, so it seemed fitting. That was two years ago.

She was lost in thought when the doctors entered the room.

"How are you doing Amanda?"

She smiled sadly up at the man she came to know and be fond of as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Derek Shepard was the best neurosurgeon, and he was a friend. "Have you had time to think about things?" She looked up to the doctors who looked back at her with sympathy filled eyes.

"No, I haven't been able to. I want to wait until I can talk to the rest of our team. I can't. . ." she trailed off, angry at the tears escaping from her eyes. She looked to her wife. Normally so strong and fearless, Bad Ass Benson, she now lay attached to a hospital bed, needing machines to breathe for her.

"You don't have to decide anything right now, take your time. There absolutely no rush." Derek's wife Meredith said, wearing the same sad smile. Olivia had been friends with Derek for years, she knew his first wife but was closer to Meredith. Amanda had become just as close with the couple after she and Olivia had made a trip to Seattle four years ago. They were part of her family now.

"I don't know what to do. We never talked about this."

 **One week earlier…**

 _"Amanda! Come on! We're already running late!" Olivia yelled from the kitchen of their hotel suite, gathering her purse and keys._

 _"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't yell at me mom." I called back, giving up on my hair deciding instead to cover it with a beanie as it was unseasonably cold outside for this time of year still._

 _"Just hurry up before I have to ground you." She laughed. We were headed to an anniversary dinner with our friends from Seattle. When we were deciding what to do for our two year anniversary, we decided to go to the west coast, wanting to get together with our friends on that side of the country. It had been far too long._

 _"You know Derek and Meredith are late to everything, we don't need to rush." I said, stopping when she saw the look I was getting from the older detective. "Don't look at me like that. We don't have time for you to ogle me Liv, you just threatened to ground me for making us late."_

 _"Ah. But **I** have the keys." She dangled the set of car keys in front of my face and fixed me with a wicked smile. Before she could yank them away I snatched them from her outstretched hand._

 _"And now **I** have them." She hung her head in defeat and sauntered to the door. "We will be back here in just a few hours, you can hold off till then can't you?"_

 _"Only if I absolutely have to." She was adorable when she pouted._

 _"Come on you big baby, we're going to be late." I grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator. The ride to the ground floor was quiet, but pleasant._

 _The two women often found themselves in comfortable silence, not needing words. When they got to the car Olivia finally spoke up._

 _"You sure you want to drive? I don't mind."_

 _"I'll be fine Liv, get in the car so we can go celebrate." I smiled, unlocking the doors and lowering myself into the driver's seat of the rental car. Pulling away from the curb and took Olivia's hand in my own. "Two years. Can you believe it's already been that long?" I beamed._

 _"I know! It seems like just yesterday I kissed you and watched you cry when I came down the aisle."_

 _"I did not cry Olivia, I had something in my eye. It was windy and we were outdoors. Thank you."_

 _"Whatever you say. You're secretly very emotional, you know. Sometimes I catch you tearing up at sad movies, but I'm sure you had something in your eye those times too." She teased, giving my hand a squeeze and smiling broadly at me._

 _"Well, I DO have allergies." I turned my head towards my wife, holding her gaze for just a moment before I looked past her. All I could see was two headlights coming at us fast. Olivia was still smiling, she didn't even see it coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! As always leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!** XXXXXXXXX

 _The sound around me was deafening. It was almost so loud, that it was quiet. My vision went in and out of focus as I tried to remember what had happened, then I looked to my right._

 _Olivia was stock still, slumped over in her seat against the passenger side door._ _"Liv?" I croaked out, wincing at the pain radiating through my head, crawling up from the base of my skull. "Liv. Wake up, Liv?" she didn't respond._

 _I looked around and could see people running up to our car. A man came to my side and I could tell he was talking to me, his mouth was moving but I couldn't make out the words. "Is she breathing?" the sound around me suddenly going quiet, someone had disabled the horn. "Is she alive?" I asked again._

 _" She's breathing, just hold on okay? The ambulance is on its way."_

 _"She isn't moving, please help her. She's my wife, please." I begged unbuckling my seat belt._

 _"Ma'am, stay still, the ambulance is almost here. Your wife is breathing, they'll help her when they get here." In that moment I could hear an ambulance approaching. "You hear them? They're almost here."_

 _I reached out and took Olivia's hand in my own, put my fingers on her wrist to find her pulse. There it was. She was alive._

 _Before I let anyone attend to my injuries I made the EMTs take care of Olivia first. She was still unconscious, which worried me, and by the look on every ones faces, it wasn't good that she had been out for so long._

 _"Is she okay?" I begged._

 _"Please, is she okay? She's breathing right?"_

 _"Ma'am, your wife is breathing. She's not conscious at the moment but we're taking good care of both of you."_

 _I suddenly remembered that we were on our way to meet Derek and Meredith for dinner before the accident. "Call Derek Shepard. Call him now."_

 _"Ma'am, we have to take care of you right now, I'm sure they'll call your friend when you get to the hospital." The man said, laying a hand on my shoulder._

 _I remembered my phone was still in my pocket. I pulled it out and find Derek's number and I dialed._

 _"Hey, where are you guys? We're at the restaurant and we're waiting to go in with you guys." He answered when he picked up the call._

 _"Derek get to the hospital. Now." I commanded._

 _"What? Hold on, what's going on are you okay? Is Liv okay?" He suddenly sounded very panicked._

 _"I, I'm not sure. We were in an accident and I think we're on our way to the hospital now. Liv isn't conscious." I choked into the phone through tears._

 _"Alright, we will be there in 5 minutes." He said. "They were in an accident on the way here, we're going to the hospital." He told someone away from the phone, I assumed Meredith._

 _The ambulance ride was horrible, all I could think about was Olivia. Is she okay? Is she breathing? Is she awake yet? My heart screamed for her, my partner, my best friend, my wife, the love of my life._

 _We arrived to the hospital quickly though, and Derek and Meredith were waiting at the ER doors._

 _"What do we have?" Derek asked snapping into Dr. Shepard very quickly as to not let his emotions cloud his performance._

 _"Two women, one is mid thirties, the other is mid forties. Head lac to both patients, bruising and possible fractured ribs on the blonde one. The other woman-"_

 _"Olivia. Her name is Olivia. And the blondes name is Amanda. You should know your patients names for God's sake." Derek snapped at the EMT who brought us in._

 _"Derek they're doing their job, relax." Meredith piped up from behind him. She took my hand and spoke softly to me. "Amanda were going to take good care of you and Liv alright? You're in good hands with us. You don't have to worry about a thing, alright?" She smiled softly._

 _"Thank you Mer." I squeezed her hands to show her my appreciation. She smiled at me, but I could see the worry behind the smile. She left me with Derek._

 _"Alright I want them up both up to get scans now." Derek ordered with an intense glare to the resident standing next to them. "They are a priority, do you understand? If you have to bump someone, you bump them, got it?" the young resident nodded with a surprised look on her face, seemingly unused to this side of Dr. Shepard. He continued his neurological exam of me with serious focus, not wanting to miss a thing. "Alright, Amanda, your concussion is obvious but we're going to do some scans to rule out anything more serious. And we will get you something for the pain. The same goes for your ribs. We're will get them X-Rayed and find out for sure they're fractured or bruised. Don't hesitate to ask something." He smiled, his eyes intense and focused. I could tell though that he was worried, like Meredith, his smile couldn't hide his concern._

 _"How's Liv?" I asked, grabbing his wrist when he turned to leave._

 _"I'm going to check on her now, Mer is with her though, so don't worry she's in good hands. I'll let you know as soon as I know something." With that he left me with the resident who was charged with taking me to get the necessary scans._

 _I was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts and my focus was null. I didn't have much medical experience, so I didn't fully understand the implications of our injuries, but I knew it wasn't a good sign that Olivia was still unconscious._

 _After my scans were finished I was taken back to the emergency room to get the news I had been waiting to hear. I had been in the ER for over two hours, waiting._

 _"Dr. Grey said she will be down to get you in just a moment." The resident who had taken me for the scans told me with a smile before leaving me alone again._ _I glanced around the busy room. It was a Saturday night so I assumed this amount of activity was typical of the hospital. I wondered how many people were here because of an accident. Suddenly I was jolted from my thoughts by a hand gently squeezing my shoulder._

 _"Hey Amanda. Sorry about the wait. We're going to get you moved up to a room. You'll be admitted overnight to keep an eye on you. Your scans were mostly clear, you do have quite a concussion though." Meredith told me, now changed into scrubs and a white coat and out of the dress she was wearing when she first got to the hospital, that same worried look hiding behind her attempt at a warm smile. She wasn't a warm person to begin with, but she tried when it was necessary. She was trying now, but I wasn't convinced that everything was okay._

 _"How's Liv?" I asked weakly._

 _"Derek wants to talk to you about that once you're up in your room. You two will sharing a room up in ICU, I'll take you now if you're ready."_

 _"ICU? Intensive care? Meredith what is going on? Is Olivia okay?" I asked gripping her arm. "Tell me."_

 _"I really think you should wait for Derek to talk to you." By now the smile was gone and she fixed me with a look that showed this was serious. Her eyes shined with unshed tears after a moment and I knew, whatever I was going to hear from Derek was going to be bad. I considered that whatever was going on was effecting her and Derek, seeing that they were close to Olivia._

 _"I need to call everyone in New York, they need to know she's hurt."_

 _"Just, wait. Okay?" reluctantly I nodded, fearing my voice would betray me if I tried to speak._

 _She wheeled me up to the room in silence. Neither of us wanting to speak. I was lost in my thoughts, preparing myself for the news I desperately didn't want to hear. I assumed she was preparing herself to watch me receive such news._

 _When we entered the room I could see Derek sitting with his back the door. He was hunched forward, elbows resting on his knees, his mouth pressed firmly against his hands clenched tightly together. He was blocking my view of the woman I loved in the bed in front of him._

 _"Derek?" I questioned with a voice so shaky it was difficult to recognize it as my own._

 _He didn't turn around right away, but his head dropped and he took in a shaky breath. When he turned to meet my gaze his eyes were filled with worry. "Amanda." He tried to force a smile that didn't meet his eyes. He stepped towards me and I looked past him._

 _My breath hitched in my throat and I covered my mouth with my hand._ _My wife. She lay motionless, attached to tubes and wires attached to machines. She had a tube down her throat, causing her chest to rise and fall, helping her breathe. But she WAS breathing._

 _"Amanda." He said again. And I looked at him._

 _"Take me to her." Meredith wheeled me over the bed Olivia was in, and I took my wife's hand in my own. "Oh, Liv, look at you." I caressed her cheek, running gentle fingers over bruised and swollen skin._

 _"She's comfortable right now." Derek said, sitting back down in the chair he was in when I first came into the room. "Amanda I need to talk to you about the seriousness of Liv's condition." I nodded and he continued. "In the accident she hit her head, very hard, more than once, and it caused some bleeding. The bleeding, in turn, caused swelling. I performed a procedure to reduce as much selling as I could for tonight. Right now, the only thing we can do it wait and see. How her scans look in the morning."_

 _I turned to look at the woman I loved and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night._


End file.
